


Baby, Come Dance With Me

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Philosophy, Public Display of Affection, School, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: Kyungsoo obviously didn't expect to meet again the boy he encountered at a club the same week, dancing on a stage in a mesmerizing way. Oh, and it seems like his name is Jongin.





	Baby, Come Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristhaswaggerdaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristhaswaggerdaddy/gifts).



> I am not sure if I followed the prompt well, but I swear I tried! At the end, it ended up in a way I didn't expect it to, but I am glad of the work I put in even if maybe it is a mess... so I hope you will enjoy it a bit ~

It is so hot in there.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a second, laying his head against the red fabric covering the bench he is sitting on. The music is blasting in his ears, making it hurt a bit more each hour spent in the club. There is a part of him that is glad for the alcohol he gulped down, making everything around him slightly fuzzy. 

When opening his eyes again, he is sitting alone in the small booth his friends and himself had assaulted for the night. Four unfinished drinks colored in the most chemical tones possible are waiting on the table in front of Kyungsoo. Where did Baekhyun, Minseok and Chanyeol go? His bladder is making him know that he will need to go to the toilet soon. 

Patting his own jeans, he is glad to find his cellphone still secure in his pant’s pocket. He has the bad habit of losing whatever is under his guard when he drinks, which means that Minseok would have kept it for him tonight if ever he would have noticed Kyungsoo getting too drunk. At the same time, his black skinnies are so tight around him that his cellphone was probably trapped there.

His fingers wrap themselves around the device, bringing it in front of his eyes. The light hurts. It is too bright compared to the dark ambiance of the nightclub, since most of the decoration is of dark colors, from black for the walls to red wine for the cover of the benches and chairs near the bar. While looking away from his screen to recover from the brightness of it, he notices that in the middle of the club, there are red spotlights for the dance floor, but also some white ones. Oh well, at least they are trying to not make it all gothic like. 

He is finally able to look back at his cellphone, though it feels a bit like the icons are moving in front of his eyes. Maybe he drank more than what he thought at first. He got 3 messages, but none of them are from the boys with him tonight. It makes him sigh while putting back his device on one of his thighs. Kyungsoo really wants to go pee. Glancing at the glass containing the red liquid composing his own drink, he decides to drink the one quarter left of it before getting up. 

Standing on his feet isn’t the most easy task of the night it seems and scanning the crowd on the dance floor to find his friends is also challenging. His contact lenses aren’t as helpful as his glasses, but Baekhyun had insisted that Kyungsoo try to look his best for the night. “Served me right Baek, thanks.” It isn’t like his glasses were a problem. He doesn’t need to be dressed like this.

His eyes finally catch a glance of Minseok sitting at the bar while talking with someone. It isn’t that he wants to be a funblock or a cockblock or whatever block, but he truly needs to reach the bathrooms and he isn’t even sure where they are in the first place. 

While getting closer he notices that indeed, he doesn’t know the stranger sitting with Minseok and leaning dangerously close. She is pretty, the kind of pretty Minseok goes with well. Kyungsoo apologizes in his head before grabbing his friend’s shoulder, he tries to ignore that he did it a bit strongly due to the fact that he is mixing distances at the moment.

“Seok, go to the table there are still shits left.” Kyungsoo is glad to notice Minseok is just nodding and not looking annoyed but mostly a bit amused and worried at the same time. 

“Alright, you are fine? Need help?” The corner of his lips is raised, it annoys Kyungsoo to see his friend mocking him because of how drunk he probably looks and feels. 

“I am fine, continue to have fun.” He rolls his eyes at Minseok, just before walking away to find the bathrooms. His stomach is hurting with the pressure, he truly needs to pee now. It takes him a few seconds of wandering around before finally finding what he was searching for. Kyungsoo holds the winning exclamation from leaving his mouth while he pushes the door open.

The first sound reaching his ears is one of someone regurgitating whatever they had drank, it makes Kyungsoo closes his eyes in disgust. How many people made a mess in this bathroom all night long? The floor is covered with dirt, the subdued light making the rest look probably less dirty than what it really is. 

Kyungsoo enters the first cabin at his right, trying to ignore everything around him. He still feels disgusted by the pee visible on the toilet bowl, but he ignores it since he doesn’t need to sit on it. When he is finished, Kyungsoo walks out rapidly to wash his hands, at least he doesn’t hear anymore the man still locked in his cabin.

While waiting for the slow dryer to dry his hands, Kyungsoo closes his eyes again. His legs don’t seem so stable anymore, it makes him wonder how many glasses he actually took and the fact that he can’t remember is already a bad sign. 

The door’s sudden opening startles Kyungsoo, making him open his eyes again to look behind him. Showing his back in his direction, there is a man holding a cellphone against his ear, obviously in a bad mood over something happening in his conversation. “I am not coming back is that clear? I decided to come here and I’ll stay here.” There is a pause where the only noise in the room is the dryer Kyungsoo continues to activate by keeping his hands under it even if they aren’t wet anymore.

The man turns around, and Kyungsoo doesn’t notice much details about the stranger’s face in the dim light, except that he looks very handsome and that there’s a small cut above his upper lip, probably coming from shaving. He raises an eyebrow Kyungsoo’s way, making the latter realises he has been staring for the past minute. 

Heat spreads inside his cheeks, and quickly enough he walks past the stranger, not even glancing in his direction, exiting the bathroom. Kyungsoo is soon enough too dizzy though to go back to his own seat, the change of light, how fast he went out, all mixed with the alcohol doesn’t make the best mix. 

There is a part of the wall that isn’t used for anything, Kyungsoo takes it as an invitation to lean against it. His breathing is fast and he is a bit nauseous, the people dancing on the dance floor just a meter away from him are fuzzy. His eyes search for Chanyeol or Baekhyun in the crowd, they still aren’t back at their table, Kyungsoo is only able to see Minseok and someone else, probably the girl from before, sitting at their spot. 

There is a vague sound of breaking glass on his left, accompanied by some high pitched screams. Kyungsoo glances vaguely at the bar, where a bartender is trying to calm down a girl that seems to be crying. But again, maybe his lenses are really shitty, making it impossible for Kyungsoo to be sure of what he is seeing.

Ah, he feels tired, he needs to find Chanyeol if he wants to go back home. 

At the moment Kyungsoo was about to get out his phone from his pants’ pocket, the same device appears in front of his face, only some centimeters away. There is a dark hand holding the white phone, and going up the arm linked to it, Kyungsoo meets the eyes of the stranger from the bathroom. “Why do you have my phone?”

It makes him frown, did the man even understood him in the noisy ambiance? The music is so loud and invading, Kyungsoo was surprised he could even hear himself. His throat is sore from all the alcohol he drank without talking.

“You left it on the bathroom counter.” The stranger with blond hair seems to find him very funny with the look he is offering Kyungsoo when the latter makes a disgusted face. He didn’t think when he removed it to go pee that leaving his phone on the very dirty counter was a bad idea. “Thought you would want it back.” Once again, the blond man offers him the device and this time Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate before taking it, even if there are still thoughts of bacteria and illness at the back of his head.

“Thanks.” The stranger’s long and slim fingers release the device while he nods. Unlike when they met in the bathroom, he seems to take a bit more time analysing Kyungsoo. They are kinda close for strangers, but at the same time they are in a club where the blasting music won’t make it possible for each other to understand anything if they aren’t sharing a bit of space.

“I am Jongin.” Kyungsoo nods, wondering why the stranger is presenting himself and the thought of doing it back doesn’t cross his mind. “Do you dance?” The question is asked in a very careful manner, Jongin probably knows that he is crossing a precarious line for strangers. The look he is giving Kyungsoo isn’t amused anymore, but a look of wonders. It isn’t without confidence, but it is prudent.

“I usually don’t.” Because he is a mess of coordination, not matter how he tries to come up with random moves to do, he is rarely acing them. The alcohol though is very much present in his blood at the moment, clouding his judgment and life choices. Jongin is pretty handsome and tall, Kyungsoo is tired but he can’t find his friends, and the table they were sharing is used by Minseok to flirt. “But maybe I can make an exception.” 

These words are enough for Jongin to find back the confidence he was oozing off at first, it’s impressive to watch the difference. The other one grabs his wrist and brings them in the mass of sweaty people. The spot Jongin seems to choose for them, is surrounded by people, it makes Kyungsoo a bit unsettled on his feet. 

There is a girl wearing a short dress that is kissing too intensely, to Kyungsoo’s taste, a boy having his hand under her skirt, they aren’t dancing that much anymore, but mostly making out. It annoys Kyungsoo at first to see this, but then he thinks that it is none of his business. They probably know how to deal with themselves. 

It feels awkward to be standing there without moving, other people hitting him once in awhile. Kyungsoo isn’t good at starting to dance, it seems that being drunk doesn’t help him on the matter unlike some other times. Jongin’s hands sliding at his sides, fingers finding their way under the hem of his shirt, are a blessing against Kyungsoo’s discomfort. He is also grateful to be held by Jongin while he starts dancing in a way he has no hope of copying, Kyungsoo can still follow the beat and stay close to his dance partner.

It feels hot, it feels like he isn’t quite there, while he knows perfectly that he is very much present. Jongin’s hands are hot, and his body now pressing against him while they dance is everything he didn’t know he wanted for the night. 

At some point, Kyungsoo ends up with his arms around Jongin’s neck, their breaths mingling together. Unlike his own, the other one’s breath smells like mint, making Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin even drank anything in the evening, while he is himself drunk. It doesn’t stop him though, he feels like tonight would be a good night to just lean in his immediate want. 

Jongin doesn’t seem against the idea, his eyes peeking down intensely at the heart-shaped lips. Leaning a bit forward, Kyungsoo almost sighs in relief when their lips brush, Jongin poking his tongue out to lick at the other’s bottom lip. It feels so nice and arousing that in the heat Kyungsoo is able to feel himself getting uncomfortable in his own pants.

It must also be because of how satisfying the moment was that he hears behind him, someone screaming for him. “Kyungsoo we are leaving!” He can’t hold the deceived whimper escaping his throat, feeling like all the physical touches are getting away from him too fast.

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo moves away from Jongin, making sure to explain to the confused one in front of him. He still can hear his name being screamed by his friend not so far from him. “Need to go, it was nice, thanks.” Jongin nods, obviously sharing the disappointment felt by Kyungsoo.

Soon enough, Kyungsoo is out of the dance floor, ignoring the teasing comments of his friends that noticed how close he was with the stranger. In the car, he lets his head hit the window, not caring about it knocking against it at each bump. 

He didn’t even tell his name to Jongin, now that he thinks about it. 

Maybe he should have asked for his number.

He wishes his drunk mind will just make him forget how nice it felt.

***

“So how was your hungover little Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun has a shit eating grin plastered on his face while they walk together toward the school entrance. It’s been 3 days since they went out, but they didn’t talk since then, Kyungsoo ignoring his texts since they were mostly teasing him. 

“You were craving to be able to force me to answer to this don’t you?” He rolls his eyes at it, not even looking at his friend knowing exactly how satisfied the other is. “I was fine, thanks.” Oh this is a big lie actually, his head had hurt like hell and he was very much embarrassed for his little adventure with a man he didn’t know at all. 

“Did you call him or something?” Baekhyun seems so happy to ask all of these questions, while Kyungsoo just wants to forget about this evening if anything. It had been a shitty day and he had drank too much for his own well being. 

“I don’t have his name, let alone his phone number.” Can this conversation end on the spot? Kyungsoo would quite like it, while he sighs. He doesn’t like the looks they are getting with Baekhyun’s offended gasp.  
“How could you not get his number? How bad are you at meeting people!” Baekhyun is every bit a drama queen if someone asks him, and it is annoying. He should choose other friends.

“Now Baekhyun, go backstage for your show and leave me alone.” His hand reaches for his hair, ruffling it in a messy fashion. It is a light brown at the moment, but he is craving to get them back to black soon. “Else I am leaving without waiting for your performance.” 

Baekhyun’s lower lip juts out in a pout, and he crosses his arms on his chest. “So mean, I swear you are hopeless.” He shakes his head, but doesn’t add more, he knows better than to continue since Kyungsoo almost never gives empty promises. “Alright, I am going backstage, be nice and applaud for Chanyeol and myself!” A wave is thrown in his direction while his friend walks away.

Kyungsoo is then left alone to walk in the middle of the crowded school hall. The beginning of the year show is something big at their university, especially since it is specialised in arts. Too bad for himself that he is studying international business instead. 

Relief fills his chest when he finally manages to get inside the massive auditorium, half of it is already full with parents or friends or even strangers of anyone performing that are only looking forward to the performances. Kyungsoo finds it difficult to navigate between everyone standing and talking, so when his bottom hits his seat, he closes his eyes in delight.

To avoid contact with anyone else trying to make small talk with him because he sucks at it, his eyes are fixated on his phone as he plays that little game called ‘Pop Cats’. It’s quite fun even if very simple, useful when you don’t have data on your phone and need something to keep your mind busy. 

“It is going to be awesome, my friend is singing there, next year I swear I’ll make the cut.” Kyungsoo doesn’t raise his head, but the words of the boy sitting next to him still catch his attention. How much would he like to have that kind of motivation, he wonders sometimes how it would be to study in arts. Baekhyun is in piano, while Chanyeol is studying to be a producer and songwriter, and both always seem so invested in what they are doing. Well ok, maybe Baekhyun often tries to ditch his homework, but passion is everything you see when his fingers start dancing on a keyboard, and it is even better when he starts singing alongside it. 

But it is hopeless, he isn’t brave enough to even think of standing on that big scene there, singing and pouring his soul in a performance. That would be too much, how could he even live from it also? 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Beginning of the Year performance.” Kyungsoo is glad to be dragged out of his thoughts by the host starting his speech. He knows he is going to enjoy this if he can get his mind straight. 

***

One hour into the show and Kyungsoo is mesmerized by how better Baekhyun has gotten since the last time he truly played in front of him for something else than fun. His chest is a mix of pain and excitation, he always gets that when getting excited about something. Not very practical if someone asks him. Also, for the first time since Baekhyun started doing these shows, he added singing to the mix, which is captivating.

Even when he is gone, there is still that peculiar energy animating everyone in the audience, and it is easy to distinguish. It leaves Kyungsoo eager to see more, to feel more. He wants these emotions filling him completely, those you can only get from a good performance, whichever it is. 

The next presentation doesn’t deceive him at all, there are multiple dancers in it, and there is one that… shines. Everything seems to turn around him. The music blasting from the speakers is a mix of many things, going from pop to a sudden classical genre. They all have black masks on, wearing only white large clothes made of thin fabric. The mix is chaos, but it’s weirdly fitting. 

The light turns off for a few seconds, turning on again only to reveal the main dancer. In one smooth move, the dark mask flies away from him. Kyungsoo thinks his heart stops at that moment, he shouldn’t be sitting second row, he almost didn’t remember the face of the one he made out with at the club, but now the memories are hitting him full fledge. How can they be the same man?

His cheeks are burning hot, he can recognise the way his body moves now, the long legs and the muscled arms that were holding his own drunken form. Kyungsoo is feeling so embarrassed, and he is the only one to be aware of it at the moment, because the other can’t recognise him from his spot. What about all the kissing and groping and horrible dancing he did? Oh god.

The vibration against his thigh wakes him up from his daze, making him glance toward the lump in his pocket. The tiny flashing purple light is visible even through the fabric. Even if the dance was very nice to look at, he doesn’t mind the little distraction. 

_20:34 - come backstage after the show chan wants to show u something!!!_

Backstage?

Kyungsoo looks up at the man finishing his dance in front of the crowd, the same man that will probably be backstage after the show. 

_20:36 - and it isn’t negotiable_

This time it comes from Chanyeol.

Ah. He closes his eyes. He wants to hide.

***

People are coming in and out of the backstage big room, and Kyungsoo is a little nervous to take some steps forward to enter that place where he doesn’t truly belong. It’s not like he would be the only friend to visit though, so he should relax a bit. The thought of the club man keeps him in check, making it difficult for him to get through that door.

“Hey Kyungsoo.” His head snaps to the side suddenly, and e can’t express how glad he is to see Minseok.

Kyungsoo grabs his friend’s arm, and pushes him through the entrance, using him as a shield. “Wait what?” Minseok seems so confused that he doesn’t resist while his friend brings him in the room, but he does stop after a few steps.

“Don’t stop!” Kyungsoo looks around him, horrified to notice they are only a few feet away from the dancer, he freezes even more when Minseok moves away from him with a weird face to walk to some friends. He is about to run away to get to Baekhyun, visible at the back of the large backstage, but he has the bad, stupid idea of looking in the tall man’s direction not far from him, and the latter is staring at him with round eyes.

Oh shit. Maybe he didn’t recognise him, right?

“Aren’t you the drunk boy from that night three days ago?” Genuine surprise is written all over the handsome man’s features Kyungsoo is even more taken aback by how stunning he looks with the foundation and dark makeup around his eyes. He opens his mouth like a goldfish gasping for air, all of his confidence flying away. 

“Euh, don’t worry about it? I mean…” The boy seems to finally understand how awkward the situation is, and maybe there is pink visible under the makeup that’s a bit messed up by the sweat. His hand reaches for his ear, playing with it awkwardly. 

There is someone that bumps into Kyungsoo’s side, making him frown while he tries to keep his balance. He turns around his fist raised in the direction of the intruder, but lower it when he notices Sehun staring at him with bored eyes. “You won’t hit me, right Kyung?” That pouty voice, it makes Kyungsoo deadpans, but it is quite true that he would not hit Sehun, he is like his little brother.

“What do you want?” His voice is harsh though, even if it is a nice distraction from the other one and the awkward situation going on. It doesn’t seem to affect Sehun at all, like most of Kyungsoo’s friends really, they get used to it.

“Didn’t know you and Jongin knew each other.” Sehun raises an eyebrow at him, and this is when Kyungsoo realises they have similar makeup on. Oh, his friend was probably one of the dancers in the same performance. It also makes his heart skips a beat, what kind of excuse can he give? 

Before he can say anything, Jongin - since it seems to be his name - starts talking in an almost nonchalant way. “He comes sometimes to the coffee shop I work at, we already talked when I was making his order.” The lie is smooth, but Kyungsoo notices how the other’s hand is playing with the hem of his jacket. 

It seems to convince Sehun enough when Kyungsoo nods eagerly at the explanation, maybe a bit too much for his usual temper, but it goes unnoticed. “Ok, anyway Kyung we have one class together this year, so you will help me with the assignments, won’t you?” Sehun grabs his arm, clinging to it like usual, it is strange since he is the tallest one. 

“Like I am any better than you.” Kyungsoo feels more at ease now, probably because of the comforting presence of his friend. “I need to find Baekhyun now, he will complain if I don’t go fast enough, I hate it when he whines.” 

He pries Sehun’s fingers away from his arm, walking away slowly. “I’ll see you home anyway.” They are roommate after all, a bad roommate to not have noticed in which performance his friend was, but it isn’t like he would tell him. 

Sehun hums, getting closer to Jongin, probably willing to talk with him right after. Kyungsoo’s eyes lock for a second with the boy’s ones and he mouths a small ‘thank you’, before walking away to an excited Baekhyun who is obviously excited by something Chanyeol is showing him.

He will certainly never say anything to his friends.

He doesn’t have to see Jongin ever again anyway, right?

***

Going back to school is hard on Kyungsoo’s system. After a summer of sleeping late at night to watch anime or movies, he finds it quite hard to get up in the morning and to follow in class. Let alone talk about doing his homework and assignments, why does he have so many when they’re only 5 days into the school year?

So he looks quite like a pale zombie while walking around in the cafeteria to find a place to sit, and he whines inside, desperate because he doesn’t have much time and there isn’t a place that’s free. Stupid overcrowded university with a small cafeteria. 

Kyungsoo is about to give up, the tray in his hands becoming quite heavy to carry after 5 minutes walking around. Sitting in the corridor would do he guesses, or in one of the empty classrooms. He is about to go out, when he suddenly sees someone waving in his direction. He frowns, trying to see who it is. He needs to change glasses. 

He feels surprised and breaks in a nervous sweat when he notices it is Jongin. Glancing around him, he tries to find who the man is trying to get the attention of. But there is no one, so he walks awkwardly to the table holding only one free place. “Hi?” Kyungsoo must look puzzled. 

“Hi Kyungsoo, want to sit?” The smile he receives from Jongin is warm, now that there is no makeup covering his skin, Kyungsoo is able to notice small acne scars on his cheeks and dark circles making his eyes puffy. It makes him look a bit more human. 

Another boy sitting with Jongin turns his head to nod and gives him one of the most honest smiles Kyungsoo has ever seen. “This is a bit crowded, you should take the place.” The boy with dark brown hair gets up at the same time, getting his lunchbox with him. “Take my place.” He turns toward Jongin. “Don’t be late to class.” 

“Will see you later Junmyeon.” Jongin doesn’t lose his now tiny smile while his friend leaves, and it makes Kyungsoo feels awkward standing there. He can’t really escape, can he? So his butt hits the chair, his eyes fixed on his plate of food. 

Jongin laughs, and when Kyungsoo looks up at him, he notices again how the other is playing with his ear before talking. “I am sorry for the other day, I should have said something else than the ‘drunk man’, really.” If there is something to notice in this, it is how Jongin looks sincere. “I guess I was just a bit surprised.” 

Kyungsoo nods slowly, still not moving or taking his spoon to eat the weirdly colored soup. It is uncomfortable, but nice to know the other didn’t mean any harm. Still not really the way Kyungsoo is expecting friendship to flourish though, he made out with that boy while being shit drunk. He wouldn’t do it now, no matter how handsome Jongin still is.

“Eh, I guess it is fine. I am sorry, I was not quite there.” His cheeks are burning, he feels like a kid being punished or something. His fingers finally close around the spoon, bringing food to his mouth. It burns a bit. 

“I should have…” Jongin seems to reconsider his words, changing position in his chair and biting in the last part of his sandwich. It makes Kyungsoo wonder again if the other was even drunk that night, and the taste of mint in his mouth comes back to his memory. Does he think he should have stopped that? Maybe. If yes, why didn’t he? 

Jongin taps at his cellphone on the table, the screen lighting up, and Kyungsoo peeks at it to get the time. It reminds him that the first time he saw Jongin, it was when the latter was taking a call in the bathroom. A kind of weird call. “I have class in fifteen minutes.” Jongin sighs, looking everything but happy about it.

After a couple more spoons of his meal, Kyungsoo answers. “Me too.” He is about to end it there, but he thinks he should add something to hold back the silence a bit. “Which one?”

“Some kind of philosophy class? It is a bonus one, I need the credits.” The tall man yawns behind his hand, reaffirming the black under his eyes. “What about you?”

Kyungsoo frowns, he frowns a lot, looking down at his too sweet soup. How come? “I have philosophy too, class 1439b.” He hopes there is still a chance he isn’t with the boy, he has enough memories like that. Enough time spent with someone he doesn’t know that saw a too wild side of himself. 

“Oh, me too!” It seems to make Jongin happy though, almost causing him to bounce on his chair.

It is cute. 

Maybe it isn’t that bad, then.

***

Ok, so it didn’t end up as planned. For some reason their philosophy teacher is all about team projects, which honestly pisses off Kyungsoo completely. Who wants to do philosophy with a partner? This is the whole point of philosophy, to be able to think by yourself while applying concepts, old or new. And the worse in this is that Kyungsoo can’t allow himself to try to change class or anything because he needs those credits too.

What he truly didn’t expect even more, is to end up being paired up with Jongin. How could he say no, when the boy sat beside him at the beginning and looked back at him with puppy eyes when the teacher talked about teams?

It is above Kyungsoo’s comprehension that Jongin is trying to become, what, friend with him. If anything, he only wanted to not see the boy ever again, to never have to think about what he did that night. 

The boy rolls on his bed, making an annoyed noise at the same time. He is tired, he wants to go to sleep but he can’t because he has a homework to do for the next day. 

“Are you dying?” Sehun’s head pops in the entrance of Kyungsoo’s room, even if his words should be filled with concern, his face looks neutral and his eyes are telling him of how much he indeed doesn’t care. 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo just rolls on his side, looking at him with dead eyes. How he wishes he could go back to working full time and having free time after, without thinking of a certain tall and bronzed man.  
“Too bad, I bought pizza.” Sehun disappears from the doorway, without giving more attention to his dying roommate. Same dying roommate gets up quickly at the sound of the word ‘pizza’, following the other to the kitchen area.

Kyungsoo can wait and die later, his stomach is starving and there is delicious, greasy food waiting for him. 

***

“Jongin, are you only eating this?” Kyungsoo looks down at the other’s lunch, wondering how someone could want to only eat a bag of chips and a snack bar for dinner. He is himself starving when dinnertime comes around. Plus, it isn’t the first time he notices how Jongin doesn’t always eat much.

They have been eating together for 3 weeks now. On each Thursday before their shared class, they ended up sitting together with Junmyeon for 20 minutes, before the latter went ahead leaving them for another 15 minutes alone. 

It has become easier for Kyungsoo to forget why in the first place he wanted to avoid Jongin, for it is getting far in his memory and Jongin is obviously not bringing the subject up anymore, at least not in front of the concerned one.

“Yes?” He raises his eyes at Kyungsoo, his mouth still full of masticated chips. It is disgusting.

“What about proteins and sustaining that dancer’s body?” Kyungsoo ignores it, focusing on the matter at hands. It’s been the second time it happens in 3 weeks, and he is kind of certain it doesn’t only happen when they eat together. 

“I was late this morning, so I didn’t manage to get anything and food here is so expensive.” Jongin wipes at his mouth, looking at his strange meal with a frown. Maybe he is realising how unhealthy it is, but for sure, healthy food is always the one you pay for. A bit too much. 

“How often are you late per week?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, already looking in his bag for something fresher for his friend. He can’t leave him like that, it would be nonsense, right?

Jongin shrugs, he is so nonchalant, and it amazes Kyungsoo so often. How can someone be so passionate about some stuff and be neutral about all the rest? The boy gives him a tiny smile. “Worrying about my health Kyungsoo?”

Yes. “No.” He frowns, throwing the tomato sandwich he had in his bag at Jongin. It is wrapped at least. Jongin almost drops it, but he finally settles it between his hands. 

“Why do you have a second sandwich?” Jongin looks confused, not daring it seems to unwrap the gift. It’s true that it looks weird.

“I prepared it if ever I wanted to use the library after school, you know, for supper.” He shrugs, looking down at his own meal, it’s a bit embarrassing. “But I’ll go home, so you can have it.” Anyway tomato sandwich are a bad idea when you want to eat them hours after preparing it. Better for Jongin to eat it sooner than later.

“You sure?” There is still hesitation on Jongin’s features, even when his fingers start unfolding the meal. It shows that he is hungry, expecting more than chips. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Kyungsoo often doesn’t look directly at the person he is speaking too, that’s why he is currently answering to his own meal. Looking every bit bored or annoyed at nothing. 

“Ok! Thanks then.” It is so sincere, too bright. Everything Jongin does is sincere.  
“Don’t get used to it.” 

***

Washing the dishes isn’t something fun, but it does relax Kyungsoo when he is stressed because of school and life; so for now, the feeling of water running down his hands is nice. Jongin is supposed to come by later so they can work on their project due soon. They pushed it back often since it wasn’t for one of their main classes - and maybe they talked too much, and watched too many videos together instead of working last time they met.

His voice softly fills the room, only cut by the sound of running water. There is this song that was stuck all day in his head, so there. Sehun is supposed to be home, but it isn’t like he isn’t used to Kyungsoo’s singing. It doesn’t embarrass the latter anymore when it comes to his roommate, but he does keep silent, usually, on his ability to sing. After all, it isn’t like he is good enough, or about to study singing. 

Footsteps can be heard in the hallway leading to the kitchen, but Kyungsoo doesn’t pay much mind to it, it’s probably just Sehun. Finishing his chore, he dries his hands with a small towel, turning around to go get something in the fridge. 

His feet freeze, holding him from moving further in the room. 

“Since when are you here?” Maybe Kyungsoo’s voice sounds too harsh, and he is frowning as he feels heat spreading in his cheeks. It isn’t a nice feeling though, because he doesn’t want Jongin to have heard him.

The guilty face Jongin makes, as he sits at one chair beside the table, tells Kyungsoo something he doesn’t want to know. “Sorry, something like… 5 minutes? Didn’t mean to creep on you.” He gets up from his spot, truly looking apologetic.

So he heard him sing, he probably heard him and he didn’t even tell him right away that he was here. It makes Kyungsoo angry, even if he doesn’t want to be, because this isn’t something he wants to share with anybody, especially not with someone who is studying to fulfill his dreams. “How did you even enter? Why didn’t you talk?” 

It seems to take Jongin aback, and he reaches again for his ear, playing with it nervously. “Sehun was going out when I arrived, he let me enter... Eh, and you were… busy so I didn’t want to bother you?” 

“Why is it a question?” Maybe he should calm down a bit.

Jongin truly seems to feel bad now. “Are you angry because you were singing? I mean, you were singing really well so you shouldn’t be embarrassed or anything?” This is a weak tentative.

“It wasn’t meant for you to hear me!” Kyungsoo turns around. “Excuse me, I am coming back.” He walks to the bathroom, enters, and his hand reaches behind him to lock the door. He stands in front of the mirror; he is so red in the face. Turning the water on, he splashes some on his skin. Ah, he is an idiot. Now he is beginning to feel bad toward Jongin because of his own reaction. 

Kyungsoo takes a few minutes to recover, leaning back against the wall as he does. It is so stupid, why does he need to always react that way when it comes to singing? Because he is jealous, or because he is truly insecure? He isn’t even sure himself. But he does feel like a complete ass for talking like that to Jongin, the poor boy didn’t deserve any of it. 

When he finally escapes his hiding place, Kyungsoo is still trying to cover the shame he feels. They can just go back to their stuff without talking about it, apologising would be even more embarrassing, and also acknowledging he was wrong in the first place.

Jongin is sitting back in the same chair, looking all too much like a beaten puppy. He seems uncomfortable while looking back up at Kyungsoo, playing nervously with his cellphone. 

“Want something to drink?” Ah, he failed, his voice didn’t sound soft enough, it makes Jongin flinch. He looks even more confused than before, his eyes filled with question marks.

“What?” The boy even tilts his head to the side, and Kyungsoo can only think of a puzzled puppy yet again. 

“Something to drink Jongin, to drink.” Kyungsoo fakes drinking from his hand, expectation written on his face. He is sorry for the other, because he won’t explain his reaction and he will put some efforts in ignoring the situation altogether. 

“Eh, yes, sure? I guess, do you have coca?” Jongin seems to catch on, getting up to go near his friend. It makes the atmosphere lighter, a bit as if the sunkissed one understood Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk about the matter anymore and decided to follow along with it. 

“Probably, Sehun is addicted to it.” 

***  
They have been working for two hours on their mutual project (finally). 

They don’t exactly have the same opinion on the matter at hand, though, which makes it difficult for them to get it done fast. Kyungsoo curses again inside, who had that stupid idea of making people work in team for a philosophy class? Seriously. 

Jongin is drinking his third glass of the bubbly beverage and it amazes Kyungsoo because he just can’t deal with that drink. Or anything with bubbles, really, it makes him cry.

“Ok, for the fourth time Jongin, we are not writing this in the fucking project, it’s not true that one can just pursue dreams and reach it with will only. It takes luck, that’s all, luck more than talent.” Kyungsoo is laying on his bed, face now meeting with the pillow. They are not getting anywhere, and writing a philosophy essay about dreams using famous authors isn’t helping them because they already spent too much time debating on which one to use - Freud, Kant, Socrate, Platon, etc, etc, there are so many.

“But it’s true!” Jongin looks offended, like Kyungsoo is the meanest person alive. It isn’t a nice feeling, he has the impression of hurting the other and it is far from his idea of an ideal moment with Jongin. Really.

His eyes end up on Jongin’s pouty lips, they are so plush and pink, and he can recall how soft they were that night. Kyungsoo then proceeds to look away, putting his thoughts in order to, instead, argue with the other. He shouldn’t get distracted in such a way.

Before he can add anything, though, Jongin starts talking again, and he seems hesitant but still proceeds to ask his question. “You talk like someone that doesn’t even want to try, Kyungsoo.” He bites his lower lips, fingers turning the pen in a slow motion. “Did you ever think about studying art?”

Kyungsoo sighs, not liking where the conversation is going, if anything he just wants them to be finished with the project so they can watch a movie or something. He would like to spend a bit of time with Jongin without it revolving only around their assignment. He rolls on his side, looking at the boy sitting at the desk not too far from him. “No, I have nothing in what I could study art.”

Jongin almost looks shocked at the answer, frowning deeply. “What about singing? You were truly good earlier.”

“Not good enough.” Kyungsoo sits up on his bed, his feet getting stuck for a second in the unmade blankets. “Can we just finish this Jongin?” It isn’t his favorite subject.

“It’s not true that you aren’t good enough, I loved what I heard. And you should always follow what you want to do over everything else.” Jongin is mumbling while saying this, knowing Kyungsoo is unwilling to pursue their conversation. His lips are pressed against each other in a upset way, and his eyes are stuck on the computer screen.

Kyungsoo honestly wants to argue with Jongin, to tell him it is foolish to pursue dreams when you know they aren’t reachable, to tell him about how they need to make sure they can earn money and live properly with a roof above their heads. He doesn’t though, how mean would it be for him to say such things to someone who seems so passionate about his studies, something that can lead to nothing? 

“Let’s not talk about my singing anymore, write whatever you want, it’s fine.” He gets up, sitting beside Jongin on the uncomfortable chair. Since the beginning of their weird relationship, they didn’t fight or argue much, and Kyungsoo wants to keep it that way. There is that nice and easy feeling that comes from Jongin, it makes him feel comfortable even when he is usually hard to get close to.

Jongin seems to hesitate, still looking a bit upset, but he starts writing again. They keep the conversation around the matter at hands, and it is easier since Kyungsoo finally lets go of his own opinion on the subject.

Hours have passed since they started working on it but they are finally finished. When Kyungsoo looks at the time, 11:23 pm, too late to watch a movie or play games, it disappoints him a bit. They walk in silence to the door; at least it isn’t uncomfortable like earlier.

“So we still are eating together tomorrow, right?” Jongin raises his eyes to Kyungsoo while putting his shoes on.

“Yes, sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.” His lips stretch into a small smile, he doesn’t want them to go on their own way with it being awkward because of their tiny fights. Jongin seems to be affected by these easily.

The tall boy nods, waving at Kyungsoo while going out of the flat.

Kyungsoo rubs at his eyes, his bed calling for him to go crash into it - he is so tired. His feet are about to cross the door to his room when he realises he didn’t make sure he had anything to eat for lunch time the next day. A sigh leaves his lips while he goes back to the kitchen, there is not much in the fridge, he notices, only a bowl of homemade ramen in the freezer.

Well, it could work, so he grabs it and is about to put it in the fridge so it isn't frozen the next morning when he realises he is going to eat with Jongin the following day. Hesitation creeps up his members, and he wonders what to do. 

He is exhausted and could really use that night of sleep.

"Do Kyungsoo, you are ridiculous." He drops the bowl in the fridge, and takes a sticker from the kitchen table to write Sehun's name on it; the boy can have it.

***

"What are you doing at this time of the night, cooking?"

Kyungsoo turns his head from the vegetables he is cutting to look straight at his roommate. His hair is a mess, he notices, his clothes also. "What have you done tonight?" There is a small smirk on his lips, but he doesn't push more knowing by expression Sehun is sporting that he had some fun.

He resumes cutting the broccoli in his hand, adding it to the mix of vegetables and chicken already cooking in the pan. Sehun's chin meets his shoulder: anyone would think they look like a couple at the moment but they couldn’t be more wrong. "So, what are you doing there, cooking? I asked.” 

Kyungsoo glances at the time while adding sauce to the mix, _12:20 am_ , it is so late, too late to be doing this. "I needed a lunch for tomorrow." He forgets to mention that it is because a certain someone would probably not have a lot to eat the next day.

"You couldn't just get something from the cafeteria? They aren't that bad." Sehun moves from his shoulder, taking a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.

"I..." Does he truly need to hide it anyway? It isn't like he is doing anything bad, in fact he is doing something nice that could help one of their mutual friends. So why does he feel like it is a secret and would reveal a lot, too much to say it? "Jongin often doesn't have much to eat, I wanted to bring something for him too." Kyungsoo mumbles while saying this, focused on mixing the food.

Sehun doesn't even look surprised and he leans back against the kitchen counter, drinking slowly from his glass. He makes that annoying noise while doing it, but Kyungsoo doesn't comment on it for once. He isn't his mother anyway. 

"Do you know that he mostly doesn't have food most of the time?" Kyungsoo turns his head toward Sehun, then hisses as he receives burning sauce on his hand. He takes a step backward, licking it off. 

“What do you mean?” His eyes return to his friend. He is frowning, wooden spoon in hand to play with the meal. It is starting to smell good and it makes his stomach growl even if he already had supper earlier. 

“Well, you know, cliché story, his parents didn’t want him to study dance but the boy is too passionate about it so he decided to do so anyway.” Sehun shrugs, finishing the water left in the glass, then putting it in the sink. “Jongin isn’t dealing well with working and going to school at the same time, so he is mostly trying to survive off the governmental help.” He gives Kyungsoo a knowing look.

It actually makes Kyungsoo’s heart ache a bit for Jongin. His friend believes so much in following his dreams and saying you need to do something you like in life, and yet he is struggling a lot while doing so. The government is probably only giving him enough to pay school and rent, nothing else.

Maybe he was jealous for nothing actually, because he is the one that decided to choose a study program in what he thought would lead to a more secure job while his parents never said anything against him studying arts. Hell. They would have probably paid his studies like they are doing now even if he was, they wouldn’t have cared, they would have wanted Kyungsoo to do something he likes and that’s all. 

There is a sour taste in his mouth and his knuckles are becoming white around the spoon. He nods slowly. “I see.” Kyungsoo looks down at the cooking mix, wondering what he could do to help him, wondering why he wants to help so much too. 

“Yep, not everyone has it easy.” Sehun stretches, yawning at the same time. It is so late. “I am going to sleep, good night.” 

“Yeah… good night Sehun.” Kyungsoo doesn’t look up, nibbling at his bottom lip. 

It’s late in the middle of the night, what could he even do?

***

Kyungsoo notices Jongin waving at him from the back of the cafeteria, or well he thinks it is Jongin because he doesn’t see quite properly, especially with how tired he is. When he gets near, he is finally confident enough to walk faster to sit in front of the dancer. “Junmyeon isn’t here?” He looks around them with a confused look on his face, it’s the first time in many weeks.

“Ah eh, no.” Jongin reaches for his ear, scratching behind it. Is there truly red spreading on his cheeks? Why? 

“Ok…” Jongin’s answer is quite vague, but Kyungsoo shrugs it off. It is probably nothing right? He doesn’t know why he feels uneasy suddenly. Did something happen between Junmyeon and Jongin? No, it can’t be, Junmyeon has a girlfriend, right. 

“You look quite tired today, Soo.” Jongin leans forward, looking at him carefully. Kyungsoo’s chest gets tighter at the nickname, it’s cute, usually people call him ‘Kyung’ not ‘Soo’, and maybe he prefers the last one. 

“And you look quite pink.” Kyungsoo stares down at Jongin’s pink shirt, it shouldn’t fit him so well, but it does. It only compliments the tone of his skin, making the brown of his hair a bit lighter. He has a teasing smile on his lips though, finding funny how Jongin looks down at his shirt, kind of offended. 

“And what?” Jongin starts pouting, again, and Kyungsoo always finds it so funny. 

“Nothing, suits you well.” Jongin changes face at the comment, a smile almost instantly blooming on his face. Kyungsoo needs to look away. He stares instead at the big tissue bag he carries with him since the morning, he is so tired because of this bag. “What are you eating today?” 

When Kyungsoo looks up, he notices the guilty look of his friend and he sighs. At least he didn’t do it for nothing. “Here.” His hand brings the bag up, pushing it in Jongin’s direction. He isn’t confident about it anymore, but since he already did it, it would be better to not make it go to waste. 

“What’s this?” Jongin looks confused, his hands already looking into it. He frowns, his eyes ending up on Kyungsoo’s red face. “Why is there enough food in this to feed someone for like a few days?” He looks so puzzled and Kyungsoo can’t blame him for it.

“I made this for you because…” He starts scratching behind his head, averting his eyes toward the table. “I had some…” Kyungsoo closes his mouth, no good excuses are coming to his mind, and yet the truth doesn’t want to come out either. “I mean…”

“Yes? You mean?” Soon after Jongin’s question, there is a hot sensation on his hand, and Kyungsoo looks down to see his friend’s hand covering his own, giving a small squeeze for him to spill it out. “Like, I am not going to eat you Soo, I just want to know why you just gave me a full bag of prepared meals and fruits.” 

Kyungsoo’s heart is beating so fast, the rhythm easy to feel in his throat. He swallows soundly, eyes still staring at their linked hands. “I made it for you, Sehun told me about your money situation and I noticed how you were not eating a lot… so… I thought I could help a bit.” It all comes out at once, more like a murmur than anything else. Kyungsoo hopes Jongin is close enough to have heard him and he doesn’t feel much like repeating himself. 

“What?” Surprise is clear in Jongin’s voice, it makes Kyungsoo’s eyes shoot up. His face feels so red, and he feels so stupid for what he has done, but he just wanted to help, really. “I don’t need such help Kyungsoo.” The heat leaves his hand, and a horrible feeling creeps up inside of him. “I don’t want you to pity me.” Jongin sounds hurt.

“I am not pitying you!” He raises his eyes, regretting how strong his voice just was, and he looks around, annoyed at the glances they are getting. “I just wanted to help, because you don’t seem to have enough food and Sehun told me so. That’s all.” Kyungsoo doesn’t like how Jongin is making him feel right now. 

“I never asked you.” Jongin looks straight at Kyungsoo, pushing the bag toward him. Not strongly, but the gesture is enough for Kyungsoo to get angry. He gets up, picking up his own backpack. He isn’t taking back the food he fucking cooked in the middle of the night that caused him to have only 4 hours of sleep. 

“Alright, mister I-am-too-proud, it seems, to be able to accept help. I am not offering you money, I just made food. Sorry to have gotten worried, I won’t do the same mistake again.” Kyungsoo turns around, not caring if Jongin is calling him or not.

He is pissed, he is tired, and no matter if his reaction was exaggerated, he is going back home to sleep. 

Jongin can go alone to that philosophy class.

***

 

Kyungsoo wakes up in the middle of the night feeling like shit. His head hurts and he had some really weird dreams going on. The bedroom is all dark save for the tiny green light from his cellphone notifying him that he got a message while he was sleeping.

His bladder calls him out of the last remain of sleepiness, reminding him that he needs to pee so so badly. Getting up seems harder than usual, his limbs not following easily because they are so heavy. “Really now.” Damn, even his throat is hurting and giving him the impression that it is swollen. Did he manage to fall sick?

Kyungsoo starts walking toward the bathroom, hearing some kind of noises or music from Sehun’s room. And action movie, or a pornographic one? He doesn’t know, and he truly doesn’t want to know. Thinking of Sehun taking care of himself isn’t something that turns Kyungsoo on at all. He prefers to not think about it.

Finally getting inside the bathroom, Kyungsoo needs to close his eyes for a second after opening the light. His head is spinning weirdly, unsettling him on his feet. Ah. He truly feels too tired and bad for it to be normal. Glancing at the cabinet, he wonders if they even have a thermometer.

A sigh leaves his lips, he is becoming discouraged, but first thing first he needs to do is to pee. 

When he is finished, Kyungsoo is glad to find a thermometer but not at all to realise he is really feverish. “Alright Kyung, take some pills and go back to sleep.”

Mumbling to himself while walking back to his bed, and enjoying the comforting feeling of blankets on his skin, he notices once again the small light from his cellphone. It is tempting to ignore it and just close his eyes again with the exhaustion filling every single one of his limbs, but he still reaches for the device, turning it on, his eyes protesting once again.

There is a mix of annoyance and excitement spreading in his chest, seeing who sent him the message - Jongin. They didn’t talk after that fight they had in the middle of the cafeteria just before their shared class. Kyungsoo didn’t even go to it, too angry and too tired. Ah, maybe he started being sick earlier after all, not sleeping for an ungrateful Jongin most of the previous night probably didn’t help.

Kyungsoo is wondering if he truly wants to read the messages now or if he should wait the next morning, but curiosity is too strong for him to close his eyes again without knowing. His fingers press down on the message icon, waiting for it to charge. He is surprised to see 6 unread messages, all from the same person

_4:06 pm - u truly didn’t come to class?_

_5:33 pm – I reacted strongly earlier I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful soo…._

Too bad, he truly sounded ungrateful and it pissed Kyungsoo off a whole lot.

_6:08 pm – I guess you don’t want to talk to me right?_

_7:42 pm – ok I get why you would be angry at me but I am grateful I swear I just tend to not like people pitying me and I had the impression u were but I was dumb and really please talk to me?_

_8:17 pm – soo? I really feel like shit because u don’t answer me I am really sorry I was an ass please please please answer me back?_

Maybe Kyungsoo feels a bit bad because of his intense reaction earlier in the end, and Jongin seems so apologetic and just eager to have some news. It warms him, make his heart beat faster - does Jongin care about him that much?

_10:55 pm – I’ll go sleep….. I texted sehun and he told me u were already sleeping… can we meet tmw? I swear I’ll make it up to u_

He shouldn’t answer now, he should take the time to think about it to avoid saying nonsense, but he has to admit he doesn’t want to stay angry at Jongin. Kyungsoo wants them to talk and return to that easy relationship they built quickly, he honestly doesn’t need or want anything else. Jongin’s smile is often enough to brighten his day and maybe he needs it recently.

_2:59 am – I was sleeping since a while… we can meet tomorrow, sorry for all this, good night jongin_

It makes him feel a tiny bit better, Jongin isn’t angry at him anymore and it is nice. Kyungsoo doesn’t realise his eyes are closing, cellphone still in his hand while he falls asleep once more. 

***  
Oh god, he feels even worse. 

Kyungsoo groans, face still buried deep inside the soft pillow. His shirt is sticking to his skin in an uncomfortable way, but instead of hot like the sweat covering his body would let presume, he is shivering. “Damn, really?” Seems like the fever got worse. 

His hand pokes out of the blankets to find his phone, but Kyungsoo isn’t able to find it on the night table, hearing it ring again and again. Opening his eyes, he sighs when noticing the phone alone just beside his face, he probably fell asleep with it without realising. Oh, true, he texted Jongin in the middle of the night. 

Thinking of Jongin automatically makes his heart squeeze in his chest - did the other answer? Kyungsoo finally presses on his screen, deactivating the alarm clock, it’s so early but he got a class in 45 minutes and he should really get up. “I feel horrible.” He closes his eyes again in despair, he can miss one or two classes he supposes, it isn’t like he missed many since the beginning of the semester, right? 

Forcing his eyes open, Kyungsoo looks down again to his screen, there is no answer from Jongin for now. He will go back to sleep since he doesn’t plan on getting up, and so the cellphone ends up on the night table, the sound on if ever he gets a new message or something. He grabs the blankets around him, making sure to cover himself well, and makes his own little cocoon of heat. It isn’t long after he closes his eyes that he falls back asleep yet again. 

***

It is the sound of his phone ringing that wakes him up suddenly. Kyungsoo is very confused about what is happening, most of his head under the sheets. He has no idea of about how long he has been sleeping, though he realises that it isn’t his alarm but someone calling him that resonates in the room. 

His head pops from its hiding, hand reaching for the cellphone before it stops ringing. The phone hits his ear hard enough to make him wince. “Hello?” His voice is hoarse, Kyungsoo didn’t really think about how he didn’t talk since yesterday night and how his throat was hurting. 

_“Soo? Are you ok? Sehun told me you didn’t come out of bed this morning.”_

Oh, Jongin. Kyungsoo opens his eyes, it makes him realise once more how sticky he is and too cold for it to be normal. He should go get some pills. “Hey Jongin, I think I caught something, nothing really important, I’ll probably just sleep it off all day.” Yeah, his voice isn’t charming at all right now. 

_“Oh… I see.”_ There is a pause that leaves Kyungsoo confused as to why Jongin seems a bit deceived while answering. _“Do you need anything?”_

This is sweet enough to make him smile. While taking the blanket under his chin to make himself comfier, he takes a second to think it through. “No, I should be fine really.” Kyungsoo coughs a bit, taking the phone away from his mouth. Great, now he can add this to the list of what feels wrong. “I don’t want you to catch anything.”

There is another pause, making Kyungsoo wonder if he said something wrong. There is only the static sound of the phone mixed with his deep breath to be heard. Suddenly, he remembers the fight they had the day before, and that they were supposed to meet today. It makes him feel bad, because he truly wanted to get that situation cleared up. 

“Eh Jongin…” Kyungsoo hears someone saying the other’s name at the same time he does, and it stops him in his track to tell his friend to come for at least fifteen minutes later. 

_“Ah, sorry Soo I need to go, I’ll talk to you later.”_

Disappointment is creeping up while he nods to himself. “Yes, sure, ok.”

_“Rest well! Don’t forget to take something to help and eat! See you.”_

Kyungsoo’s cheeks feel hot, hotter than what they probably are, and it makes him close his eyes. Jongin caring for him shouldn’t feel so nice. 

“Ok Kyung, pill time.”

***

Kyungsoo is sitting in his bed, watching a dumb show on his cellphone, too lazy to get up and pick up his laptop. His mind is distracted, thinking about many things at the same time. How will he get notes back from his class, when will he be able to talk with Jongin, when will Sehun comes back so he can harass him so he gets him something to eat? 

His eyes are slowly closing without him noticing, but before he can truly fall back asleep in that weird position, the loud dingdong of the doorbell startles him. 

Who the fuck is coming to his flat in the middle of the day? He doesn’t even feel like getting up from his comfy cocoon he created for himself, but does he truly have a choice? 

Kyungsoo gets up feeling every bit lightheaded - not eating all day is a bad idea when you are sick. His hands reach for the hem of his shirt, removing one for the second time today because it became pretty wet once again. He looks down at his attire, throwing a hoodie over his head. Underwear and this will have to be enough. 

His feet bring him quickly enough to their front door, it would almost be a good thing if the person waiting was already gone. That way he wouldn’t have to deal with it and he truly doesn’t feel like dealing with anyone. A drop of sweat rolls down his back, making him shiver in a wrong way, reminding him of how sick he is. 

“Yes?” Kyungsoo looks up while opening the door, his voice still hoarse like earlier no matter how he tried to soothe his throat. “Jongin?” To say he is surprised is an understatement. The boy’s hair is hidden inside a cap and he is wearing some comfy clothes that he probably used for his dance class. He can’t hold his eyes from going up and down the uncovered arms. Jongin told him he has been training to be able to lift some of his dance partners and it shows. And it is a bit too good looking.

“Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to bother you, it’s just…” Jongin is looking at Kyungsoo, fully looking at him with big eyes. It makes the latter realises he isn’t wearing much to cover his legs, or how his underwear are tight around him. “I got you some food?” The tall man shoves a plastic bag between them, startling Kyungsoo, and he takes a step back. 

“You got me food?” There is a pause before Kyungsoo gets his tired thoughts together because he needs to stop imagining stuff, Jongin didn’t stare where he think he did, right? “Did you do that because of yesterday? Because the goal was not for you to spend money on me while you don’t have enough for yourself, Jongin.” He takes a step aside, finally letting his friend in. It isn’t the best context in which to see the other, but it makes him feel fuzzy to have him worrying because of his state. 

“No worries, it’s Junmyeon that bought it for you, but I said I would bring it to you.” Jongin walks into the kitchen, leaving the bag full of takeout on the table. He then turns around, his fingers going up to play with his ear nervously - he does it so often. “I would have done it, but… you are right, I can’t really afford to pay for others.” These words seem to annoy Jongin greatly and he sighs, looking up from the ground to Kyungsoo. “I am sorry for yesterday, I took it badly, but I should have been grateful.” 

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, it isn’t like he can stay angry at Jongin after all, it isn’t like he wants to either. He likes the other, he wouldn’t mind getting even closer to him. “It’s fine, but I didn’t pity you. Let’s make this clear, I just wanted to help… because I appreciate you.” He is probably already red because of his sickness, so he is glad to know Jongin probably thinks it is only him being sick while he is getting flustered at his own thoughts. “A lot.” 

He avoids Jongin’s reaction by walking to the cupboard, and getting plates, and everything needed to eat. His thoughts are bringing him back to the first time he met the other, the feeling of his lips on his own, the hands over his skin inside his shirt, the heat pressed against his own body. His eyes then close in despair because he really needs to get his shit together. 

Sitting at the table is a fantastic feeling since he can’t bear to stand a lot and tiredness is already taking over his limbs. Without noticing, he starts frowning while dividing the chicken and salads into their plates. “Is that enough?” Kyungsoo is taken aback by the look Jongin gives him, a tiny smile on his lips, leaning against his hand. “What?” 

Jongin smiles a bit more, taking his own plate in front of him. “Nothing, you are cute.” 

Cute. “That’s not the word I would use to describe myself.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but inside, there is that loud thud of his heart beating too hard against his own chest. It is getting ridiculous. 

“That’s one of the words I would use.” Jongin’s voice is teasing, and it confuses Kyungsoo. Is he playing with him or is he truly saying the truth? 

“You are weird.” Kyungsoo shoves a piece of potato in his mouth, glad to feel it hot against his tongue. He should have eaten something since the beginning of the day, but he was way too tired and comfortable in his bed to move. Even now, he feels shivers coursing up his naked legs and it is making him even more aware of own underdressed he is. He swallows, trying to change his mind. “Tell me Jongin, why did you take it so badly?”

The question seems to be a painful one, Jongin grimacing at the mention of it. He keeps his face down, taking another bite of his chicken. Kyungsoo doesn’t push him further, but he would like to know what created such a scene the day before.

It takes a minute or so for Jongin to finally open his mouth again. “My life is pretty cliché, you know?” He is playing nervously with a piece of potato in his own plate, moving it one way, then the other. “The passionate boy who wants to study arts and dance and live an artist’s life, while his parents want him to become a doctor or something else.” He finally raises his eyes toward Kyungsoo, and they are filled with sadness and resignation. “But I am also too stressed out by school to be able to work at the same time, so I work during summer time and live off government help, which means I don’t have much.” Jongin grimaces again. “I don’t like it when I think people are only willing to give me help to feel better about my situation or something.” He shrugs.

It pains Kyungsoo once again, to hear it from Sehun is something, but to hear it coming from Jongin is another thing. It is making it come to life once more, and he only wants to get up and hugs the boy, but he doesn't like physical contact much, so he will hold himself back. "I honestly just wanted you to be okay Jongin, to eat and not faint in the middle of your dance practice."

Jongin seems surprised by his answer and he brings his eyes back to his plate suddenly, avoiding to look straight at Kyungsoo. They don't talk more, only eating in silence and washing the dishes right after, or well Jongin forces his friend to sit down while he is doing all the hard work.

When Jongin calls for him, Kyungsoo realises his eyes were closed again and it flusters him for a minute. "Sorry, I didn't notice." The other is smiling to him softly. He doesn't seem to care how tired and sick Kyungsoo seems to be and it makes him feel a bit bad that they can't even spend time together properly.

"It's ok, let's get you back to sleep."

The fact that Jongin is helping him get to bed, bringing him a glass of water and some more pills to take under his instruction, is weird, making him giddy. When was the last time someone took care of him when he was sick? He can't recall but it sure is a very satisfying feeling.

Jongin is about to leave, stepping out of the room, but he turns around at the last moment, just before Kyungsoo closes his eyes once again.

"I have some stuff to buy on Sunday, so if you feel better, do you want to come with me?" Jongin seems a bit embarrassed while asking this, making Kyungsoo wonder what is truly behind those words. Probably less than what he is hoping for. "We could also catch a movie or just take a walk around after?”

Kyungsoo is about to answer, but he frowns, noticing Jongin’s eyes going down his body, to end up around the same area they seemed to look at earlier at the door. “Eh, yes sure? Text me the info?” He is puzzled. But Jongin raises his eyes, smiling and waving to him before leaving.

Did Jongin just stare at his dick? Because of his tight underwear? 

“What?”

***

“Why are you even helping me out with my clothes?” Kyungsoo is sitting on his bed, arms around his naked chest. Baekhyun is throwing clothes around in his bedroom, trying to pick up the perfect outfit for him.

“Because you have a date and for once not wearing all black could do it.” Sehun is sitting on the ground near the door, his cellphone in hands. He has been obsessed with some kind of weird game for 2 hours already. 

“I don’t have a date.” Kyungsoo frowns, it isn’t that he wouldn’t like it to be a date, because for sure Jongin is very attractive, tall, a great dancer and most importantly they get along very well. But it isn’t a one, Jongin never said so and it could hurt a lot to get hope on that one. 

“Oh dear! Look at this.” Baekhyun shoves a pair of black skinny and a plain white t-shirt toward Sehun. “Don’t you think that would look gorgeous on Kyung?” It is a very simple outfit, there’s nothing too much about it, so Kyungsoo doesn’t really get why it would suddenly be gorgeous. 

“As long as he wears the t-shirt in his pants, should look good.” Sehun licks his lips, a tiny smile stretching them. “Also with Jongin’s little kink, he should be pleased.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo’s eyes become round like balls and he gets up from the bed to get the shirt and cover his upper part, finally. “What the actual fuck are you talking about Sehun? How would you even know Jongin’s kink?” Is there jealousy lurking at the top of his mind, thinking of all the way Sehun could be aware of the other’s kink? Maybe. But he is not going to say that.

Baekhyun seems to be too amused for it to be good, clapping his hands together. “The real question is, what is the kink?” 

“Can’t you guess?” Sehun stares at Kyungsoo, not directly to his face though, and it makes him cross his hands over his crotch area. 

“Stop looki….” He has to stop before Baekhyun screams over him.

“Size kink! For Kyungsoo’s big friend!” Kyungsoo looks horrified at Baekhyun who is laughing like mad, his cheeks feeling so hot he thinks he might be sick again. 

Sehun only chuckles as an answer, not moving from his spot and his attention returning to his stupid game. The concerned one wants to protest, say something about how dumb it is to make suppositions like this, but there is a detail coming back to his mind: how Jongin had stared directly at it, not once, but twice while he was only wearing underwear. 

“Pervert and stupid friends.” Kyungsoo mumbles while hiding himself by getting into his pants.

***

“Look at this!!” Jongin is shouting to Kyungsoo that is quite far behind. 

He wonders why the other started running like that suddenly. Amusement is what he feels when he notices the puppies in the windows of the pet store. Jongin seems amazed by them, calling them by cute names. It is easy to imagine the boy himself waving his tail happily in the same way - only, he doesn’t have a tail. 

“Aren’t they intensely cute Soo?” The stars in Jongin’s eyes are making Kyungsoo wonder what he could do to see them more often; it is sad that he can’t get him a dog.

“They are, but I do prefer cats. Still very very adorable though.” He leans down beside Jongin, their arms touching. He wishes he could reach for the balls of fluff. 

“They have cats too!” Jongin grabs him by the arm enthusiastically, bringing him inside under the weird glances of the cashier. It makes him a bit nervous, having Jongin’s hands around his own, directly on his naked skin. 

When they get in front of the cats, all of Kyungsoo’s worries fade away. There are kitties, with fluffy hair and big blue eyes. He feels his lips stretching in a big smile for there is one that he can’t take his eyes off from. “Look at the grey one, so pretty.” He wishes he could play with them on the spot, or take one home. “Cats are so perfect, they are easy maintenance, entertaining and even cuddly…..” 

Kyungsoo ends up babbling about cats for such a long time that a lady comes to them to ask if they would like to give the kitties a cuddle and even if he protested at first, Jongin made sure they could play with the animals a bit, the employee glad to see them giving them a bit of attention while waiting for their new owners. 

Even when they are out and walking again, bags in hand, toward Kyungsoo’s flat - he only lives 30 minutes away from the mall - the boy can’t get the pictures of the cute little grey kitty and how soft he had been in his arms out of his mind. 

He is distracted from his thoughts when Jongin pokes his arm softly, an apologetic smile on his lips. “Can’t you have a cat where you live?” He grabs his arm, bringing Kyungsoo to another way that he doesn’t understand why they are taking. “Let’s go this way, it’s longer but we can walk near the river.” Jongin explains. 

Oh, he guesses walking with Jongin alongside the river can be something nice. He tries to chase away all the pathetic romantic ideas that pops in his head, going back to the cat matter. “I could, but Sehun doesn’t like them much, so I can’t.” A small pout forms on his lips. “I would have taken that kitty, you know the female grey one? She was so cute, I even have all the stock needed back to my parents’ place.” For Kyungsoo, animals are an essential part inside a home, and thus so often he feels like his appartment is lacking. It is nice to have Sehun around, but he misses the unconditional love of a pet, because you just need to feed your pet and you will get cuddles.

“It sucks, what if I convince him?” Jongin doesn’t release Kyungsoo’s arm while walking, not even after they don’t have to turn anymore. It makes his heart beat so fast again, it is becoming ridiculous, he is even afraid Jongin can feel it. 

“How would you?” He doesn’t take him seriously, it isn’t like Jongin could convince his roommate to like cats all of sudden.

“It’s a secret.” Jongin laughs a bit, getting Kyungsoo closer to him while pointing to a kids’ playground. “Let’s go play there.” 

“We aren’t kids anymore.” 

“Come on, there is probably some childhood left inside of you, somewhere.” Without asking further, Jongin just brings Kyungsoo toward the coloured plastic kid games, not listening at all to the small protests his friend is trying gather, the feeling of sand in his shoes already present after the 3 first steps. 

They end up leaving their bags beside the slide, climbing up the green metallic latter until they can go sit together under the little house. There is the game with ‘x’ and ‘o’ behind Kyungsoo’s back, making it very uncomfortable for him, especially since they are too big and tall for these games. 

“Didn’t you talk about ghosts stories in some similar places when you were young?” Jongin seems so enthusiast about being there. He is so tall, he needs to lean forward to be able to sit there, his long legs taking most of the place for both of them. Kyungsoo turns his head toward the dancer, noticing how close their faces are. Shit. He can feel the other’s breath. 

His brain isn’t computing anymore. “I guess?” No, not really, never one to talk about ghosts and demons and such. Not one either to go out with friends to play in the park beside his house.

His friend starts talking about a lot of stuff, his eyes lighting up like they do when he talks about dancing. He does get to it at some point, complaining about needing to dance with someone he doesn’t like much, but still taking the experience for later purposes, saying she is a really good dancer.

At the end of it, Kyungsoo is leaning his chin against his own knees, wondering about the bags they left out of the kids’ ground. Maybe they should go take a look at them and get back home, it is getting late and the sun is setting down. “You love dancing so much, I wish I had such passion for something.” By the disappointed expression he gets from Jongin, Kyungsoo automatically thinks he should have shut up.

“Don’t you like something intensely?” Wonder fills the sentence. 

“Well…” Not really, he thinks, or nothing that can lead him to anything.

“Not singing even?” Jongin is careful about it, the same hesitation he had the first time they met written on his features. “I heard by Sehun that you followed many singing class.” 

Kyungsoo shrugs, feeling so uncomfortable with the matter at hand. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to follow a dream, or to think that he doesn’t have any, it is rather more about keeping his feet on the ground and do the right thing. “I… don’t think it would suit me.” Plus he is shy, so how to go on stage when you aren’t even able to sing in front of your own family? He has some exceptions, but not many. 

“I heard you sing once, and it was enough for me to think your voice could bring you far.” Jongin hums, seeming content with what he is saying. “Not that I know much, but I just liked it.” There is carefulness before he pronounces the next words. “I would like to hear it again, a whole lot.” 

His bottom lip is already between his lips before Jongin can finish talking as there is a new wave of stress crashing over him. “Singing okay isn’t enough to study in it and hope, Jongin.” He hides his face in his hands for a second, trying to get his thoughts in order. “Let’s not get back to this, shall we?” They had enough of their philosophy project to argue about dreams coming true. 

“Alright, ok.” It doesn’t seem to please his friend, which annoys Kyungsoo because he doesn’t want them to get apart because of different thoughts on the matter, but he knows he is right to think the way he is. It is beginning to be hot inside their little hiding place, he can feel his breath becoming heavier. “Would you still sing for me?”

The answer doesn’t come easily to him, there is a part of himself reminding him that he hates showing his skills to someone else and there is the other part making him notice he does want Jongin to think they are getting closer and that Kyungsoo does trust him on many aspect of his life.

“What do I get in exchange?” This is the compromise he is able to do with himself. 

It seems to take Jongin by surprise, the latter frowning to think of an idea, probably. It doesn’t come out at first, only the sound of their breathing to be heard inside their small house, the traffic noises muted by the plastic surrounding them. “Sing for me and I swear I’ll give you something you don’t expect.” Jongin licks his lips, hands making a mess of his own hair. He seems convinced of his idea, which makes Kyungoso even more doubtful. 

“How can I trust you?” He needs to ask.

“Just do it Soo, come on, I assure you it can be great.” 

Can be great, not just great, can be great. “.... You are annoying.” 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, thinking of the song that was stuck all day in his head, the same song Chanyeol created for his friend’s voice while thinking about it. He had to coerce Kyungsoo into singing it and it had taken a whole month and a lot of free coffees and such to get him to do so. The lyrics appear quite easily in his mouth, flooding the air with the first words _“She’s my lady...”_ He can only see darkness and it is fine like this, keeping him in his own bubble while he pours his heart in his voice. 

It goes by fast, and by the time he is done, he only has a second to open his eyes before there is a pair of lips crashing over his own. Plush and hot lips, the same as the first time they kissed in that bar. Though at that moment before, he was drunk, his lips were a bit numb and he was totally in for it. Now, it takes him aback, feeling the moment fading away before he catches on it. To make sure Jongin doesn’t slip away, Kyungsoo’s hand reaches for his neck, holding him there while he finally answers the kiss, enjoying the wetness of the lips against his. 

It is a long kiss, a long and slow one without tongue, one you start again and again without truly opening your mouth, only pushing lips against lips. 

His hand pushes Jongin’s bicep so they finally separate, annoyed at the lack of contact even if he is the one that created it. His heart is dancing some kind of dance inside, sweat creeping up his neck; it is too hot in there. 

“What was that?” Kyungsoo asks carefully, wondering if it means the same thing as in the club encounter, which means nothing. 

Jongin gives him a shy smile, fingers around his ear to play with it. “I like you a lot, and I think you do too. Hearing your voice I could not hold myself back, it just sounds too nice and sweet. It is deep and full and it truly made me unable to hold back.” He looks directly in his eyes, and Kyungsoo is sure his heart misses a beat. Or two. “Do you mind?”

It takes a second for Kyungsoo to bring his thoughts back to life, to non panic mode. But when it is done, he nods slowly, soon noticing he needs to shake his head instead of nodding. “I mean, no… I don’t.”

And in some way he doesn’t need more than the happiness covering Jongin’s features to feel amazing about all of this. 

***

_10:56 pm : did he stare at ur dick?_

_11:07 pm : kyung??? i mean maybe he didnt but did he?_

_11:10 pm : DID HEEEEEEEEEE????_

Kyungsoo looks down at his cellphone with a an unimpressed face, how can Baekhyun be so dumb and obsessed with everything related to sexual encounters between his friends and other people? Maybe Jongin did check out his dick, truly too visible when he is moving with these pants, but it isn’t like he is planning on telling Baekhyun. Especially since Kyungsoo isn’t sure if Jongin truly looked or if he wished he had. God. He doesn't even want to admit that to himself. 

He has been on a small cloud since he came back home; he cleaned the kitchen and living room without even complaining to Sehun about how dirty it was, and even sang the whole time. When Sehun had come back from his practice it had taken him two seconds to catch on, a tiny smile on his lips while he snuck behind Kyungsoo sneakily. “It was a date.” 

The small man almost has a heart attack on the spot, glaring darkly at his uncaring roommate. It was a date after all, or even if it wasn’t meant to be a date, it turned out to be one. Something Kyungsoo is far from complaining about, he even feels himself getting hotter and embarrassed when thinking of their kiss. A shared sober kiss. “Shut up Sehun.” 

He is pouting, pushing his friend away so he can get the rest of the dishes inside the cupboard. Kyungsoo doesn’t pay much more attention to Sehun, usually the boy showers at this hour and he often only says such things to him without insisting. But 1 minute later, Kyungsoo notices his friend is still there, clearly wondering about something. 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo frowns, almost worried about the other and forgetting for a moment about his own happiness. 

“Do you want a cat?” Sehun asks it so naturally it takes Kyungsoo aback.

“Why?” Did Jongin say something for real?

“Well, you never truly asked. Only thought about how I don’t love them and that’s all? I mean, I won’t take care of it, but you could have one in here.” Sehun shrugs, hands finding his pockets. “I don’t hate them.”

“I thought it would be better to not impose it on you?” Kyungsoo’s thoughts go back to that small grey kitty at the shop. Doesn’t it mean he can go and see if she is still there? it makes him realise he truly is missing having animals and he has been thinking a whole lot about that little ball of fluff in particular. 

“It’s fine Kyung, next time just ask.” Sehun turns to walk to the bathroom. 

“Is it Jongin?” He can’t help but ask. He wants and needs to know.

Sehun just sends him a small “What do you think? You lover was fast to try and convince me.” He is glancing toward Kyungsoo above his shoulder and the latter gets flustered at the nickname. 

“He isn’t my lover.”

“If you say so Kyung.” But the tone he uses is amused as he closes the door behind him.

***

“Come here Milla.” The playstick moves on the ground, captivating the grey baby cat from her spot across the room. It makes Kyungsoo smile at lot, he likes seeing her eyes become as round as balls and her butt coming up while she is ready to move forward her target.

It has been 2 weeks since he got her, 2 weeks since Jongin came back with the kitty in a cage the evening when Kyungsoo had complained about being afraid she wouldn’t be there if they waited for too long and he could not go by himself because he had classes and team projects until late. 

It has also been 2 weeks since Jongin asked the other if he wanted to date in exchange for the little girl. It had made Kyungsoo quickly confused, but he had accepted without much hesitation and a lot of joy in his chest. Getting a pet and a boyfriend at the same time was synonym of a good day.

After play time, he picks up Milla and brings her with him in his bedroom while looking at what he needs to bring to his class. He will be heading to his shared philosophy class with Jongin in 10 minutes; they didn’t eat together that day since his first class got cancelled and his boyfriend decided to practice at dinner time. 

Else, they have spent so much time together in the past days that Kyungsoo has the impression it has been more than a month since they have become a couple. Jongin is so sweet, making all these flattering comments about Kyungsoo and it always make him so flustered and embarrassed, but what is the best is all the cuddles they are getting; lots of cuddles while watching movies, videos or reading. 

Quite a nice feeling.

“Be a good girl.” Kyungsoo pets the cat on her tiny head one last time before taking his bag to walk toward the school.  
***

He gets a full smile from Jongin right when he enters the class, and without even wanting to, his lips stretch to answer the handsome man. His boyfriend’s eyes obviously look him up, and Kyungsoo's smile transform in something akin to a smirk. He noticed how Jongin liked these pants on him, maybe a bit too much and especially around the crotch area. 

Walking to his seat, he ignores the whines of the other, probably complaining about not getting more attention from Kyungsoo, but the teacher is already clearing his throat asking for attention from the students.

Plus, more than being distracted by his boyfriend, Kyungsoo needs to stay focused on the test the teacher is already distributing. 

Half the time allowed in, he is surprised by the teacher’s voice raising in the almost total silence of the room. “Kim Jongin, next time I see your eyes landing near Do Kyungsoo I will remove that copy from your desk and make you fail instantly.” Kyungsoo frowns, glancing at Jongin, the latter completely red and mumbling something sounding like a ‘sorry’. 

It distracts Kyungsoo for a few minutes, but he wonders, was his boyfriend really trying to cheat? It wouldn’t be very practical since he seemed to be better than Kyungsoo at academic stuff. He forgets about it for the sake of finishing his exam on time, and anyway he can talk with Jongin later.

That’s why he ends up waiting for him at the end of the class, outside because the teacher decided he wanted to talk with the boy. It is the professor that comes out first, glancing weirdly at Kyungsoo before walking past him. Jongin still seems to be in the class, so Kyungsoo enters the room and closes the door behind him by habit, looking around until he finds the other packing his stuff in his bag.

“What was it about?” Kyungsoo walks to Jongin, leaning his head on the side his hand, reaching for the dancer’s arm. Since he started training, Kyungsoo can’t help but notice how muscled his arms have become. He truly doesn’t hate that. 

“Nothing much, I just told him I could not get over my boyfriend’s beauty while doing my exam.” Even with Kyungsoo’s unimpressed expression, Jongin still reaches for his waist, bringing him closer. His head leans forward, his lips kissing his boyfriend’s reddening cheeks. “I like it when you blush.”

“You are too much.” Kyungsoo still doesn’t resist when Jongin reaches to remove the bag he is carrying on his shoulder, putting on the ground beside them and then reaching back for his waist and bringing him closer so that they are pressed together. “We are in a classroom Jongin.” 

“And what?” The dancer gives him that puppy look he is mastering each time oh so well, but he still leans forward to make their lips collide. Kyungsoo wants to protest, but he melts easily between Jongin’s fingers, too easily. So when Jongin pushes him enough so his knees bend until he is almost sitting on the desk, he doesn’t move either, his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, answering and deepening the kiss. 

Their tongues meet in a slow dance, the mint taste still present and now becoming familiar with Jongin’s addiction to chewing gum. The hands on his waist are hot, a bit too much as they slide under his shirt. His heart is beating faster and faster: they are in a public place, it isn’t like they didn’t have some fun in the past 2 weeks, but never in such an open space. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo whines a bit, some kind of warning, but he doesn’t loosen his grip on his boyfriend.

“There is no one, babe.” Jongin is breathless, pushing him a bit further so now he is fully seated on the desk, his legs open to let the other between. He feels the hairs on his arms raise at the nickname, it is delicious on his skin. “Just a bit more.” His lips move from his own, sliding and kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek, then his neck.  
He can't help closing his eyes at the sensation, his legs closing a bit around Jongin’s waist. His blood is rushing south, his own breathing filling his ears because it is deep and uneven. The hands are getting higher, high enough for Jongin’s thumb to brush against his nipple. Damn, damn, damn. Kyungsoo grabs the other’s shoulders, making him take a step back as he tries to take back his breath, his face feeling oh so hot. Not just his face actually. “Stop it now, there's going to be a class soon.” He isn’t angry or anything, so his tone isn’t sharp. His pants are tighter around himself and it catches Jongin’s attention easily, the latter licking his lips while staring. Such a hungry pup. Looks all soft until you get to know that other side of him. 

“You look so good.” Jongin whines a bit when Kyungsoo holds him from pressing them together again. But it only makes him smile a bit, he finds it funny. They got comfortable together so fast. 

“Come to my place tonight?” Kyungsoo leans to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, enjoying the view of the small bump in his pants. 

“There's a party, Taemin asked me to go. Pick me up after?” Jongin looks so hopeful with those big eyes. Kyungsoo doesn’t like the idea of finding his boyfriend in a crowd of drunk people, but he knows he wants Jongin to his place that night, especially as they don’t have class this Friday.

“Fine, fine, but don’t get too drunk.”

***

Kyungsoo swears while stepping aside to avoid being crushed by some obviously intoxicated girl. He glares at her heavily, hoping she gets the message to not touch him because he isn’t interested. Walking past a group yelling too loudly for his sensitive ears, he starts wondering what his boyfriend can find interesting in that kind of party, until he remembers they met in a club first. Whatever, it's not the same.  
Remembering it, still makes him doubt for a second what Jongin could do in such a place, because what if he meets someone and he decides…? The boy shakes his head, trying to erase the picture from his mind. His throat feels tight. Kyungsoo walks faster toward what he thinks is the improvised dance floor, and obviously Jongin is there, his body moving as if he was born for it. This is still mesmerizing to Kyungsoo; he should ask him more often to bring him to his practice sessions. 

He stops himself from getting further when a girl comes near Jongin, obviously trying to get his attention, dancing, too, like a queen. It makes Kyungsoo sick to notice how well they would fit together, but as soon as she gets too close, Jongin automatically stops moving, preventing her from coming closer. It surprises the man standing at the side, but it makes him feel oh so much better. He doesn’t wait anymore to step in, grabbing Jongin’s arm, the latter looking at his side fast and his muscles relaxing under Kyungsoo’s fingers when recognition reaches in his eyes. “Soo!” 

Ugh. There is a strong smell of alcohol that makes Kyungsoo cringe. He still brings his boyfriend with him toward the door. People move around them, glancing weirdly at how close they are, but he couldn’t care much, impatience filling him while they finally reach the door to get out. 

Soon they are in the car, Kyungsoo satisfied enough that he managed to get the dancer sitting straight and answering him negatively when he asks him if he feels nauseous. He is drunk, seriously. The engine starts with a loud noise, the sound of an old car in the last moments of his life. He will need to think about getting another one soon, but for now he is glad to be able to take the direction of his flat.

Droplets start falling on the car’s windows, creating a sweet melody. “I forgot to close the windows at my place Soo.” Jongin looks confused for a second, looking back at the other with worried eyes. It makes Kyungsoo sighs.

“Want to go back there so we can close them?” He can always ask Sehun to feed his baby and he will see her back in the morning. 

“Please?” 

Oh well, he changes direction, changing plans for their evening.

***

They are in Jongin’s bed, talking about everything and nothing, and to be honest it is quite funny with his drunk boyfriend. It makes him laugh a lot. Usually he can’t bear people when they are intoxicated, but it is different with the other, still kind of easy because Jongin only seems a bit more confused and laugh at everything. He also keeps on telling the same story - it has been three times now already. 

Their everything is pressed against each other, both enjoying cuddling inside the blankets. It feels great and hot, making him warm even in the cold weather the rain has brought. “Jongin, your phone is ringing.” Kyungsoo’s boyfriend glance to the night table, pouting at his device. Too far. But when he tries to reach it for the other, Jongin holds him more, pinning him in place. “No don’t, I don’t want to answer.” His voice is more stable than a second ago, serious.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo doesn’t like it though, it spoils the mood they had. 

Jongin grimaces, moving his face so he is hiding it against Kyungsoo’s neck. “My mother probably, again trying to bring me back home so I can go study to a prestigious program she will have choosen for me.” The dancer sighing against his neck makes him shivers. It tickles, his hand doesn’t reach to scratch though, waiting for Jongin to continue. Outside, they can still hear the rain pouring. “She has been doing this since the beginning of the year, saying she didn’t think I would pursue a second year.” Kyungsoo can feel all the anger.

“But you are.” His fingers are now caressing Jongin’s hair, enjoying the softest of it under his touch and how the other is leaning into it. 

“I just want to chase after my dream Soo, I am not asking for anything else, I am young and passionate.” Jongin is so close to his neck’s skin that he can feel him frown without seeing. “She called me that night we met at the club, I got so angry that the only thing I wanted to do was dance even more.” 

Kyungsoo hums, remembering how mysterious Jongin had looked at first, facing the door of the men's bathrooms with his cellphone pressed against his ear, saying some words he can’t remember clearly anymore. But it was surely linked. “I want you to do what you want baby, what makes you happy is the most important.” Kyungsoo leans backward to be able to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead.

“You should too, I know you don't like what you are studying. Singing, or something related to arts would fit you way better.” Jongin’s voice is whiny now, it makes Kyungsoo roll his eyes at his drunk boyfriend. The words are still heavy in the air though, both knowing Jongin is right. They talked about it too much. It is scary.

“Go to sleep baby, I’ll make pancakes tomorrow morning.” 

“Pancakes!” Jongin’s voice is so cute while he gets comfortable, his arms surrounding Kyungsoo and keeping him secure in his arms. It makes him smile, hiding it in the other’s messed up hair.

***

He feels hot, a bit too hot. It is hard to manage his way out of the bed, Jongin was being clingy and one of his leg was pushed between Kyungsoo’s ones. Looking around, he remembers once again how small the dancer’s place actually is, only one room with everything packed in it and 2 doors, one leading to a wardrobe and the other to the bathroom. 

Closing the door behind him, Kyungsoo realises how bothered he feels between his legs. Parts of his dream are coming back to his mind and if he wasn’t alone in his own thoughts he would blush at them. He doesn’t think it will leave like this, so his eyes glance at the shower: he is in need of one. Jongin will surely not mind if he uses it. 

When he is undressed and in the shower stall, Kyungsoo is glad to feel the hot water finally rolling down his body. It is calming his senses, making it easy for his hand to reach down, palming his own erection. He tries to keep it down while pleasuring himself, but some moans reach out of his mouth, resonating against the walls of the bathroom. 

It doesn’t take him long to come, one of his hand holding himself up, flat against the wall. Rinsing himself, he rubs his eyes, feeling suddenly tired once again. He could go back in bed with Jongin. 

He opens the door of the bathroom lazily, freezing when he sees Jongin standing just in front of it, staring straight at him. No good morning or anything, his boyfriend just brings him closer to himself, kissing him hard on the lips as his hands already reach for Kyungsoo’s too sensitive skin under his shirt and on on his butt. 

Kyungsoo is so confused, but he follows the beat, his own hands playing with Jongin’s clothes. Maybe, he is ready for round 2? But his dick feels a bit too sensitive at the moment. 

“You sounded so hot baby.” Jongin starts pulling Kyungsoo’s shirt up, passing it above his head quickly. There are still some droplets of water running down his skin. The singer bugs for a second, then understanding he had been heard in the bathroom. Stupid paper thin walls. He feels intensely awkward and embarrassed at having been heard, but seeing how turned on Jongin is because of it makes him feel a bit proud. 

They get soon and messily naked, still standing in the room, pressing against each other once more. The sensation of Jongin’s naked skin against his own is amazing, making every single part of himself feel like thousand of sweet needles. Their kiss only intensifies, tongue meeting tongue in a hurry to find the other. Jongin whimpers when he feels Kyungsoo’s cock becoming swollen against his leg, pressed between his lover’s one. 

A smirk takes place on Kyungsoo’s lips, breaking the kiss with it. His hand reaches down Jongin’s middle part, playing with the hairs there before pushing one of his fingers to the tip of his boyfriend’s arousal. He then goes down, enjoying the shudder it provokes. “How much do you want it babe?” He leans so he can kiss Jongin’s ear, going down to play with his neck. 

Without saying it, they both know Jongin wants Kyungsoo’s dick, it isn’t the first time the dancer mention how much he liked the size of his boyfriend in his hands or mouth. After all, Sehun was right about the size kink. “I want it so much, please fuck me this time.” It is a plead, making Kyungsoo oh so satisfied with their dirty game. 

Pushing his boyfriend on the bed, it isn’t long for Kyungsoo to get the lube and a condom, covering his fingers with the clear substance to then work them in. Jongin is opening his legs well for him, laying on his back on the white sheets. With one of his hand, Kyungsoo is helping him keep his hips up a bit, just so he can make sure he gets the fingers properly in without hurting the other.

Silence is interrupted by their ragged breathing and the wet sounds of his fingers inside and out Jongin. After 3 fingers, stretching properly, his boyfriend is becoming impatient, mumbling about getting fucked for real this time. Kyungsoo is so hard once again, looking hungrily at the naked body displayed in front of him.  
“Baby, please, please I want now.” Jongin is pushing hard on his fingers, holding the blankets between his his fingers. “I want to feel you.” 

Kyungsoo licks his lips, leaning forward while removing his fingers so he can kiss Jongin on the lips. He whispers against them. “Get on your knees and hands, then you’ll be able to feel it for real.” His boyfriend is way too eager to agree when he understands what the other is proposing. 

Getting in position, Kyungsoo rolls down the condom on his dick, lubing it well with his hand and creating well needed friction. His eyes go back to Jongin’s ass, enjoying the view he is getting with this new position. He places himself, spreading the asscheeks so he can push in slowly. The slide is going well, but he can feel Jongin tensing under him. “You are doing well, so well Jongin.” 

The dancer’s hips push backward suddenly, probably a direct reaction to the praise. It makes Kyungsoo close his eyes under the pleasure it sends up his cock, Jongin whimpering while being completely filled up. His boyfriend seems eager to move again, but Kyungsoo holds him in place, hands around the dancer’s waist. Bending forward, he kisses the displayed skin of Jongin’s back. 

Thinking Jongin must be ready, Kyungsoo finally thrusts forward, grunting at the sensation of the other clenching around him. It doesn’t even take 30 seconds for Jongin to start pushing backward, trying to fuck himself hard against his boyfriend’s big dick, moaning aloud the pleasure shared between them. It is messy, both instauring a fast pace that creates that loud sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Kyungsoo's lubed dick makes that wet noise, too, again, and again, and again inside of Jongin's ass.

“So good, do you like that angle babe?” Kyungsoo moves a bit, trying to reach back the spot he had found that other time he had fingered Jongin some days ago. The loud moan he gets from it, and the shaking of his lover’s legs, are enough of a clear answer for him to start pushing in that direction only. He thrusts against the spot without stopping, closing his own eyes as he feels the heat in the pit of his stomach becoming unbearable.

“Yes, please, ah please.” Jongin has difficulty thrusting back again, he isn’t holding himself on his hands anymore, forearms flat against the bed and his face pushing in the mattress each time Kyungsoo moves forward, hard. 

The pleading is so nice that Kyungsoo only needs to thrust in a few more times before he feels the pleasure bubble up inside of him, causing that oh so satisfying feeling to spread all over his cock and lower body. Without waiting for his vision to even recover completely, he reaches for Jongin’s dick, jerking him off, staying inside of him while becoming soft, until the dancer is moaning out his own orgasm, spreading spurs of white on the bed.

Kyungsoo makes them roll on the side to avoid the mess. He removes himself even with Jongin’s protestation, tying and then throwing the condom in the garbage bin. He then decides to get into his boyfriend’s arms, hiding his face under the other’s chin because it feels so safe and warm there. “Cuddles after sex is the best.”

It makes Kyungsoo laughs softly, closing his eyes while enjoying the sweet caresses on his arms and back. 

Maybe this is what love is.

***

“This is the Beginning of the Year's concert, I swear you can’t miss it!” 

Kyungsoo smiles, looking up from the paper planning of tonight's performance in his heands. He doesn’t need to know much, he will wait impatiently for his boyfriend to be on stage for the beginning of his third year in dancing. Once again, he’ll be the one to stun everyone. Baekhyun too, probably.

He closes his eyes with satisfaction, there is a small buzz against his leg, bringing back to his cell phone. This time, unlike the previous year, it isn’t Baekhyun, but his boyfriend sending him a message.

 _7:06 pm : “enjoy the show from your own place for the last time babe, next year i get you on this stage!!!”_

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. It is true that his new program in composing and singing will maybe lead him to this very stage the next year. 

But for now, he just needs to settle back and enjoy this new chapter of his life that begins, once more, with the same man as last year.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Beginning of the Year's concert!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> This as been a long work for me, I went from not able to write more than 10k to OMG I can't fit it in less than 10k hahaha. Thank you to the mods for this fest that surely brought a lot of writer in. I wish you liked it, you, my recipient for who this story was written !
> 
> My twitter: @kaisoorado


End file.
